In Her Eyes
by Netty1
Summary: Just a short TP with Trunks discovering something he already knew.


Disclaimer:  Don't own Dragonball Z/GT people come on work with me here.

A.N.-Two a.m. in the morning couldn't sleep and this wouldn't get out of my head so expect fluff pure and utter fluff.  

            Why they always stuck him with all the dirty work is beyond him.  After Trunk's thirty-fourth birthday last week he seemed depressed and closed off.  Only came out of his room for work and training.  When he saw his family he was Trunks polite and kind smiling and laughing at the appropriate time.  At night that was a different story.  Like his mask fell.  Goten climbed the stairs to Trunks's room wishing that it was anyone but him.  Why couldn't it be someone from his own family or Pan.  She always did seem to make situations better…well maybe not when she was younger.  Sighing Goten knocked lightly on the door slightly shaking his head.

            "Come in Goten."  Trunks's muffled voice called from the other side of the door.  Opening the door and stepping in he looked over to see Trunks sitting on his bed holding pictures from his birthday dinner.  Not bothering to look up Trunks motioned for Goten to take a seat beside him.  Flopping down Goten grabbed some of the pictures from Trunks quickly looking through them.  

            "Umm…Trunks were are the rest of them?  These are all of Pan."  Goten held the out a picture of the three of them smiling at the camera.  Pan was of course in the middle her arms slung of both of their shoulders.  It was the first time she willing dressed.  Her black dress came to her mid leg with then straps, hair hung loosely down her shoulders causing her tiny diamond earrings to get lost within the her shoulder length black hair.  Goten smiled at the picture they had to force him into his black tux by which almost causing the birthday boy to leave the room with a black eye.  Trunks took the pictures back from Goten and walked over to his desk.  Trunks threw the pictures on the dress and started undoing his tie.  

            "You ok man?"  Goten watched Trunks from behind as he rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt rather harshly.  Sighing Trunks leaned forward gripping the edge of the desk tightly.  

            "How did I miss it?"  Trunks asked quietly more to himself than Goten.  

            "What?  How did you miss what?"  Taking a seat on top of the desk Trunks looked down at his hands then over Goten.  

            "She's in love with me."

            "Who?"  Goten watched Trunks take a raggedy breath before he placed both hands on either side of him gripping the desk again.

            "Pan."

            "WHAT?"  

            "At the party…I was talking to Marron…I felt someone watching me, ya know?  I turned around and she was standing there beside my sister smiling looking over at me.  But I looked in her eyes…really looked and it was there.  Her smiling never reached her eyes because she was sad but there was something else…something that I have ignored for years.  She loves me…and I don't understand…" Trunks looked back down at his hands at a loss for words.  

            "Are you sure?"

            "You know how Gohan looks at Videl or how Goku use to smile at Chichi with his eyes…or how my dad when he thinks no one is looking looks knowingly over to my mother?"

            "Yeah."

            "It was all that and so much more.  I'm so confused."  Goten got up and grabbing the desk chair took a seat below Trunks.  Running his hands through his hair Goten through one arm over the back of the chair and nodded his head.

            "That could explain some things.  She always preferred you to anyone.  But the real question here is what do you feel for Pan."  Goten raised his eyebrows and waited for Trunks to responded.  Reaching up Trunks scratched the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.  

            "I don't know.  I've always been fond of her I guess but there are so many factors that you have to deal with."

            "Push all the factors aside and acting on emotions what do you feel?"  Trunks got up and walked over to his door opening it looking down at the ground.

            "I'm tired Goten."  Taking the hint Goten shook his head and walked passed Trunks pausing at the door.

            "You must feel something or else you wouldn't have said you ignored it."  Trunks closed the door and walked back to his desk picking up the pictures.  Carefully he ran his hand along the photo carrying it with him as he climbed it his bed.  Sighing he placed the picture on the nightstand and threw a pillow at the light switch-hitting it off.  

            "It was easy to ignore when I didn't want to believe it."  

*~*~*~*

            "Trunks!"  Turning around at the sound of his name Trunks smiled slightly as Pan ran up to him engulfing him in a hug.  He picked her up and tightened his hold crushing her into him.

            "Were have you been this past week?  Don't tell me it's already quota time already."  Trunks laughed as he held Pan out and looked down at her.  She smiled up at him her eyes still holding that loving glaze he saw a week ago.  Trunks looked away and stepped back from her stuffing his hands in his khaki pants.  Pan watched him oddly reaching out to rub his arm only for him to step back again from her touch.

            "Trunks?  Are you ok?"  He glanced over to her now seeing confusion and hurt in her eyes.  Shaking his thoughts he shook his head and forced up a smile.

            "Yeah I'm fine.  You want to get a bit to eat mom's making some lunch."  Pan nodded still looking hurt but smiled up at him anyways following him into the house.  Bulma was sitting the table as they walked taking their seats.  Pan sat down beside Trunks and he smiled over at her uneasily.  

            "Hello Pan."  Bulma said cheerfully while placing a plate in front of her.  

            "Hi Bulma."  Pan wiggled in her chair and pulled her hair back from her face looking over to Trunks.  "You want something to drink?"  He looked up from is empty plate and nodded quickly looking back down.  Pan hopped up going over to the frig getting to soda's returning quickly.  

            "Here you go."  Trunks continued looking at his plate then looked up to his mother.  

            "Where's dad?"  Pan sighed and started playing with her napkin upset that he wouldn't even say a simple thank you.  Bulma walked back to the table setting the food down before them and taking her own seat.

            "Umm… I believe he's with Gohan today.  You know your father."  Trunks nodded placing the food on his plate refusing to look over to Pan.  "So Pan sweetie when's graduation?"

            "Next month."  Pan's voice cracked slightly as she held on to her napkin tightly trying to calm her thoughts.  Bulma looked up seeing Pan star down at her still empty plate clutching the cloth napkin.   

            "You ok?"  Bulma asked sweetly.  

            "I think I'm going to go.  I forgot I have some homework to do.  Thank you for lunch Bulma."  Pan got up and walked out the back door.  Trunks watched her silently before slamming his hand on the table and following her out the door.  Bulma smiled to herself and finished her meal.

            "Pan!"  Pan stopped her stomping and turned to Trunks running after her.

            "What?"  She looked away as he stopped close to her…very close to her.  He reached forward and grabbed her hands bringing them to his chest.  His other hand tilting her head up show he could look in her eyes.

            "Tell me."  He whispered softly and Pan looked away again.

            "Well my best friend is shutting me out and I don't know why and he keeps…"

            "No.  Tell me the truth."  Pan looked up at him strangely and saw him staring at her intensely.  Studying his eyes she realized what he was talking about.  Her eyes became glossy as she pulled her hands away from him covering her mouth.  Trunks stepped forward but she shook her head holding up her hand to him.

            "No…how do you know?"

            "Please just tell me."  Trunks step forward again slowly taking her face in his hands willing her to look back up at him.  

            "I can't."  

            "Please Pan…you have to."  Shyly Pan looked up at Trunks who was smiling slightly eyes pleading for her to say it.  She watched his smile grow as she brought her hands to rest on his chest nodding slightly.  

            "I l…"  Trunks didn't let her finish desperate to feel what she was about to say.  His lips smashed against hers passionately devouring her lips in a single kiss.  He wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her closer to him slightly lifting her up in the process.  Her arms snaked around his neck and into his hair bringing his face closer to hers.  He pulled back slightly grinning and letting the confusion he once felt be washed away.  Brushing back her hair that had fallen out of the ponytail he kissed her forehead.  He stepped back from her taking her face in his hands again and slowly brought his mouth close to her again stopping before their lips met.  

            "I love you."  Pan smiled grabbing the back of his head bringing the lips to meet.  Pan felt as Trunks smiled against her lips pulling back again.  He looked down at her seriously holding her close to him a smile still there.

            "I need you to say it now.  Just to put this head on mine to rest."  Pan smiled arms still wrapped around his neck.  She stared up into his blue eyes feeling a tingling run through her whole body from his gaze.

            "I love you."  Trunks grinned kissing her nose as Pan closed her eyes.

            "I had a feeling you did."

Can't sleep with things on my mind talk about a case of insomnia.  Thanks to my reviewers the only reason I acted like I can write.  Laterz! 


End file.
